


Baby & Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [96]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Single Parent Virgil, kid logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:It's still sunday for a few hours more so I'm dropping you one last prompt! Single parent soulmate au. That's it, I just wanted to share the thought with you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Baby & Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> It's still sunday for a few hours more so I'm dropping you one last prompt! Single parent soulmate au. That's it, I just wanted to share the thought with you.

It’s not often you find a single parent in their world. Soulmates sort of... make that a weird improbability, but there are the odd one or two still out there. 

For Virgil it had been more a matter of necessity than anything else; there was a kid in need, and he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. Was that supposed to stop him? Fat chance! He adopted little Logan so quick the ink had barely dried on the paperwork before the car engine was on and the baby was settled in his new car seat. 

So that left him as one of the few, soulmate-less and kid-ful, unlike basically everyone ever. The pre-school he enrolled Logan in after their first few crazy years together glanced at him oddly but didn’t say anything, proving he’d been right to listen to the high recommendations of the place. And if he maybe got a good vibe from the cute guy at the reception desk, then hey, who was to say what might happen? 


End file.
